


Drowning In Blue（我愿溺死在你蓝色汪洋）

by Osee



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:33:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22662541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Osee/pseuds/Osee
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	Drowning In Blue（我愿溺死在你蓝色汪洋）

（1）

枪声在近在咫尺的地方响起。

火光过后，山治右耳内一阵嗡鸣，眼看面包店门口的巡警小腿处爆出一簇血花，神情痛苦地跌倒在地。周围的路人随即惊叫着弯下腰四散逃窜，恐慌迅速在街头蔓延。

山治很快便闻到了空气中弥漫的火药味，人生中头一次如此近距离目睹枪击发生，这体验简直糟糕透顶。他的胃部阵阵紧缩，很想就地蹲下身去，可他的脖子正被一条力气大得惊人的手臂紧紧箍住，无论他怎么尝试将它掰开，那条手臂都像焊死的钢条一样纹丝不动，并继续强硬地将他向后拖去。

身后传来的粗沉喘息声近在耳边，他甚至能感受到滚热的气息拂过脖子，钻进他的衣领。挟持着他的绿发男人喘得如同一头焦躁的困兽，仿佛随时都有可能发起狂来咬断他的脖子。

吃惊、恐慌与无奈揉成一团，在胃里发酵膨胀，堵得山治喘不过气来。

十分钟之前，他站在100米外的路口，犹豫着是该想办法填饱肚子，还是该直接找间房价便宜的小旅馆先凑合一晚。很不幸，他当时选择了前者，他只是想买块面包充饥而已，为什么偏偏遇上这种倒霉事？

在被拖行的过程中，他看到受伤巡警的搭档从警车内矮身钻出，躲藏在车门的遮蔽之后，举起枪指向他所在的方向。

匪徒手里那把举在他眼前的手枪立刻开出第二、第三枪，射中了警车的车门和车胎，接着调转枪口抵住他的脑袋。

散发着热度的、坚硬的触感使他浑身汗毛直竖，他遗憾地想，自己今晚也许就要死在这里了。

昨晚的这个时候，十六岁的山治还在自家那栋三层楼的大宅子里享受最后一次舒适的热水浴，盘算着该为离家出走准备些什么。如今还没来得及细细体会拥抱自由的豪情，他就沦为一名持枪歹徒的人质，再度失去了自由。

力量处在绝对优势的男人将他从面包店门口一路拖行向停在路边的黑色雪佛兰轿车，倒退着绕过车头，用手枪握把敲了敲驾驶席的窗子。

缩在车里的司机抖得像只鹌鹑，不断摇头拒绝，男人便不再浪费时间，用手肘两下击碎车窗，真如拎鹌鹑一样，抓着司机的衣领硬生生把他从窗户里拽出来扔在地上。

箍住脖子的手臂撤去的一瞬间，山治终于又重获呼吸，男人伸手进车窗打开车门，把他最先推进车里。他狼狈不堪地挪到副驾驶位，拽动门把想要趁乱推门逃走，枪口很快又贴着后颈抵了上来，他顿时不再动弹。

跟着坐进车里的男人锁死车门，抽回手枪。汽车发动时，那名躲在车门后的女警冲出来，对准车胎连射几枪，可惜一枪也没能射中。油门一踩到底后的车速提升得飞快，山治眼睁睁看着爆胎的警车和面包店招牌的灯光迅速在视野中远去、缩小，直至消失不见，被救出困境的希望也彻底离他而去。

他慢慢转过身，缩起肩膀，背贴车门，将书包抱在胸前，仿佛那几层单薄的布料就是他最坚实的防御盾牌。他警惕地盯着正全神贯注开车的男人，晚风从破碎的车窗灌进车内，他隐约闻到一股随风飘散而来的血味。

按理来说，在只能自救的情形下，他应该动用些常人该动的脑筋。比如告诉对方，他家境富有，只需按他给出的号码打一通电话，家里就愿意付一大笔钱来换他活命。可这个念头仅冒出几秒就被他打消了，他不想回去，这是他从实施离家出走计划的那一刻起就下定的决心。

他直觉歹徒并不想当场解决掉他，于是斟酌片刻，鼓起勇气小声说：“你受伤了。”

男人没搭理他，转动方向盘，将车驶上了通往州际公路的大道。

他又接着说：“我这儿有绷带。”他拉开书包的拉链，脸色冷峻得如同一台机器的男人这才将目光投向他，重新举起枪，用枪口拨开他的手，又拨开包口。

包里装着钱包，充电线，几本书和一个便携医疗急救包。与其说是独立生存的所需品，这些倒更像是出门野营前随随便便凑出来的东西。家境优渥的小少爷觉得只要有钱就能解决任何问题，书包的夹层里还藏着一卷纸钞和一只名牌手表，除此之外再没有别的。

“我还有消毒药水。”山治盯着指向自己的枪口，又抬眼看向男人的脸，心情忐忑地补充道。

“不需要。”男人收回枪，终于肯开口与他交谈，只不过语气并未因他的示好而变得友善：“我更希望你能把嘴闭上。”

山治紧绷的身体逐渐松懈下去，悻悻然闭上嘴，转头望向车窗外。州际公路两旁的原野开阔荒芜，放眼望去一片漆黑，几乎没什么人工建筑的影子，只有车灯洒在树木和茅草丛上的光影不断倒退闪过。

从市里坐了五个小时巴士来到偏远的郊区小镇，山治本打算在第二天搭车越过州界线，在陌生环境开始全新的生活。现在汽车行驶的方向正是他离家前所规划的方向，除却身旁坐着个危险人物导致的心理压迫感，他竟很不适时地产生了一丝对前路的期盼。

他不知道这辆车的目的地会是哪里，也不知道等待自己的将会是怎样的命运。他重新坐正身体，偷瞧了几眼身旁的匪徒。

那人把手枪插回到裤腰里，上身穿着黑色无印花T恤和夹克外套，身材结实健硕，将T恤撑出饱满形状的胸膛可以清楚地显明这一点。表情不太丰富的脸始终冷硬得吓人，尤其是竖贯眉眼的伤疤，让他看上去浑身散发着不好招惹的气息。手腕和裸露在衣领外的脖子能看到一些纹身的边缘花纹，在布料的遮蔽下想必还藏着大片大片的纹身图案。

这种外形的男人就是平日里山治和他的朋友们被家长警告的“绝对不可以靠近”，甚至是“别跟他有眼神接触”的那类人。不过，说实在的，有哪个像他这样年纪的男孩能抵抗得住学坏耍帅的诱惑呢？特别是当他现在急需掌握独立生活的技能，想要学着保护自己，那么，眼前这个男人所散发出的危险气息，对他来说反而充满了吸引力。

“你犯了什么事？”离家出走的少年不知死活地动起了歪脑筋，想试着先从跟罪犯交朋友开始，但前提是对方愿意接他的话。

汽车在笔直不见尽头的公路上疾驰，凛冽的晚风从破碎的车窗汹涌灌入，山治的声音融进风声里，男人对他的话置若罔闻。

“你可以带着我吗？”山治再次大着胆子问道。

男人这时才转头瞥了他一眼，冷淡的神情中透露出了一丝不耐烦。

被理会总比没反应强。山治继续卖力推销自己，活像个说尽好话的促销员：“你带上我，我可以给你做小弟，给你打下手。相信我，我什么都肯干。我身手不错，保证不给你添麻烦……”

“你觉得这事很好玩吗？”男人出声打断了他的话。

由于声线过于冷硬，那股强烈的威慑力犹如一堵密不透风的墙，压得山治喘不过气来。他小心翼翼从急救包里掏出绷带，接着说:“我可以帮你包扎……”

男人猛踩下刹车，尖锐刺耳的轮胎擦地声骤然响起，山治上车时没系安全带，身体循着惯性向前冲去，背包滚落到脚边，要不是及时伸手撑住，他的额头险些就要狠狠撞上挡风玻璃。

男人将车停在路中间，一把拽住他的手腕，直截了当地说:“滚下去！”

今夜乌云遮月，公路两旁的原野黑得伸手不见五指，远处起伏的山峦像倒卧的鬼影，这正是个杀人抛尸的好地方。山治看了看窗外，感觉自己死定了。

手腕被有力的手指握得生疼，他咬紧牙关，努力挣动了几下胳膊，衣袖在挣扎的过程中被向上撸高了一截，露出了腕上几道交错的伤痕。

男人的视线落在那些痕迹上，又抬眼看向山治明显是慌了神的表情，忽然松开手，倾身推开副驾驶一侧的车门，说:“下车。”

身前是凶神恶煞的悍匪，身后是足以将人吞噬的黑暗，选择哪一项都注定不可能愉快。山治慢吞吞钻出车外，刚站定，车门就在他身后“砰”地一声关上了。

汽车重新发动时，山治恍然醒悟，急忙去拽门拉手，车门却已经被从内锁死，他只能用力拍打车窗，大声朝男人喊道:“你不能把我丢在这儿！”

没有任何迟疑地，黑色雪佛兰甩下他绝尘而去，明黄色的车尾灯光融进夜色渐行渐远。山治愣在原地，又气恼又无奈地大喊道:“我的背包！”

早已驶远的汽车听不见他声嘶力竭的呼喊，直到车灯光线完全在视野中消失，他才收回目光，茫然无措地看了看周围。

这里离下一个小镇起码还有十英里的路程，他不想走回头路，所以只能寄希望于沿途的汽车旅馆或加油站。可他现在身无分文，要怎么熬过这一夜，以及往后的许多个日夜呢？

他徒步沿公路前行，偶尔有来往车辆驶过，他鼓起勇气伸手拦截，却没有一辆车愿意为他停下。越往前走，山治便越觉得气馁，也许他选择离家就是个彻头彻尾的错误，独自在外生活，他连第一晚都熬不下去。

就在他灰心丧气的想要放弃时，一辆疾驰的跑车轰鸣着驶来，他急忙打出拦车的手势，那辆车在离他不远的地方放慢了车速，驶到他身旁竟然真的停了下来，车窗降下，车内飘出震耳欲聋的摇滚音乐和熏人的酒气。

坐在副驾驶的男人穿着件不着调的花背心，花里胡哨的纹身遍布裸露的皮肤，他将整个上半身探出窗外，上上下下打量了山治一番，边嚼口香糖边说:“嘿，小家伙，你怎么一个人在这儿？”

如果说目光有实质，那他的目光就像湿漉漉的舌头，将山治从头到脚舔过一遍，让人浑身不自在。

后座的一男一女正在亲热，毫不避讳他这个陌生人，女人放浪地呻吟欢笑，好似被他人注视反而更能激起她的快乐。

山治尴尬得眼睛都不知道该看哪里，吞吞吐吐地回答:“我被人半路丢下了。”

纹身男说:“谁这么坏？舍得这么对你？”

开车的男人面容枯槁，身材瘦削，苍白的皮肤配上浓重的黑眼圈，看上去就是个标准的瘾君子。他的眼神毫无光亮，冷冷地对山治说:“上来，我们载你一程。”

“不用了，谢谢你们的好意。”山治回绝道。

纹身男问他:“你知道下一个镇子离这里有多远吗？”

“总能走到的。”山治的底气越来越不足，声音也越来越小。比起累死累活的走断双腿，他更担心自己上了一伙怪人的车会在第二天曝尸荒野。

也不知是被驳了好意恼羞成怒还是本就是装出来的友善，纹身男冷下脸，推开车门走下车，将口香糖吐到山治脚边，说:“臭小鬼，识相的话就赶紧上车，”

后座的女人边应付着男伴的索吻，边笑着说:“别这样，你吓到他了。”

纹身男嘿嘿笑了一声，哄小孩般放软了语气，说:“我们只是想帮忙。你放心，我们可以找个旅馆让你安顿一晚。”他伸手摸上山治的肩膀，又补充道:“顺便再做点能让你和我都开心的事。”

起先山治还担心是自己疑神疑鬼想得太多，这最后一句话就是直白到露骨的挑逗了。他只觉得胃里一阵恶心翻腾，狠狠推开男人的手:“别碰我！”

“生气了？”纹身男回头看了一眼他的同伴，几个人莫名其妙笑了起来。他们只当山治是个无家可归的流浪儿，可以为了十几美元或者一餐饱饭就出卖一切，而且就算他不愿意，警察也不会为了他而小题大做的跨州办案，在四下无人的州际公路对他实施犯罪所要付出的代价实在低得可以忽略不计。这么细皮嫩肉又漂亮的金发尤物，落在他们手里哪有轻易放走的道理。

纹身男将花背心的衣摆向上一撩，露出别在裤腰带里的左轮手枪:“我再说一遍，乖乖上车，别逼我用拳头教你听话！”

山治攥紧手指，身体因生气和恐慌交织的情绪而微微颤抖。别人懂的道理他自然也懂，他很清楚自己现在的处境，上了车他就完蛋了，接下来等待他的绝对不会是什么好事。

就在他面临着无比艰难抉择的时刻，一辆车从公路的另一个方向驶来，他想也不想地冲向路中央，张开手臂拦路，无论如何也要拦截这个求救的希望。

车灯的远光刺得他睁不开眼睛，那辆车在离他不到五米远的地方猛地刹住，他快步跑向驾驶席的车窗正要开口，却在看到司机的脸时愣住了。

纹身男从后面紧随而至，揪住山治的衣领将他向后拖去。坐在黑色雪佛兰里的男人推开车门走下车，注视着山治求救的表情，又扫了一眼停在路边的跑车，似乎是在猜测分析眼前的形势。

纹身男又将衣摆向上一掀，展示别在腰间的枪，说:“小子，别多管闲事，回到车上去，继续往前开。”

男人不急不燥叼上一支烟拢火点燃，然后依样掀开夹克外套的下摆，拔出了同样插在腰间的枪，走到山治身边，用枪口搔了搔额头，以高出那人半个头的姿态贴近俯视着他，说:“放手。”

燃着火星的烟头近得几乎要烧到鼻梁，纹身男把手放在枪把上作势要拔枪，却最终没能实施。就算酒醉又嗑了点药，他也能分辨出真正不好惹的家伙的眼神。更何况这把枪是他弄来吓唬人的，他顶多在朋友家的后院里射过几只罐头瓶，可从来没真正派上过用场。

他松开山治的衣领，悻悻然向后退开，装模作样地向地上啐了一口，转身想要溜回车上。

“等等。”男人叫住他，眼神示意他的腰间，说:“把那个给我。”

纹身男嘟囔了一句脏话，拔出左轮递了过去。

山治用细如蚊蝇的声音小声说:“谢谢。”

男人没接他的话，只是说:“去把你的东西带上。”

“什么？”这话山治只听懂了一半，还没等他细问，男人就越过他，向停在路边的车走去。

在那辆车发动之前，他已经来到驾驶席的窗前，将整辆车打量了一遍。这是一辆红色的福特野马，颜色虽然招摇了些，却比他先前抢到的车有更足的马力。

他用枪指向司机的脑袋，命令道:“下车。”

司机虽然害怕，却也心疼自己的爱车，存着侥幸心理回他:“开什么玩笑？”

下一刻，垂下的枪口就射中了司机的膝盖，在他惨叫起来的同时，坐在后座的女人发出了一声尖叫。

枪声和惨叫声听得山治心惊肉跳，同时他也明白了那句话的另半段含义，他急忙跑向路中间的雪佛兰轿车，把掉落在副驾席的背包捡了出来。

等他返回福特车前的时候，车里的四个人已经全部被赶到了路边，受伤的司机抱着膝盖坐在地上，凄惨哀嚎着:“不行！我不能带走我的宝贝儿！”

山治怀抱着背包，低头从他们面前走过，然后坐进了车里。

汽车再次上路，发动机咆哮轰鸣，将一切的烦乱和吵嚷都远远甩在了身后。夜风从半开的窗口灌了进来，驾着车的男人抽着烟，忽然问:“你叫什么名字？”

“山治。”少年人回答。没有提及自己的姓氏。

TBC.


End file.
